


Who wants to be popular anyway?

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: ONESHOT - There's some confusion as to which side of the fence Lily is on...is she popular? Or a swot?





	Who wants to be popular anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**All the characters in this fic belong to jo rowling coz she's lucky like that.**

 

*

“Well I’d absolutely hate to be popular.”

James’ head snapped up to look at her; his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. “You what?” He shot an astonished look at Professor Slughorn who had also raised his eyes to her. 

Lily did not look up from her potion however and repeated “I said I’d hate to be popular. I mean, I couldn’t be doing with trying to please everyone, stay on everyone’s good sides, worrying about what people think…nope, I like being a swot thank you.”

“You..? You? Are you serious?”

“Not everyone wants to be popular James.” said Lily, finally glancing up from her cauldron. “What’s so shocking about that?”

“But Lily…” argued James, his eyebrows furrowed “you are popular.”

It was Lily’s turn to frown. “What are you on about?”

“You **_are_** popular.” he repeated carefully, so she heard every syllable.

Putting down her spoon Lily replied “I am not…are you serious?!”

James quickly turned to the Potions master for support. “Professor please, tell her! Lily’s popular, isn’t she?”

Professor Slughorn took a few moments to answer, looking in between the two students carefully. “I was under the impression Miss Evans was very popular.”

“You see!” exclaimed James, triumphantly.

“You what? I am not! I’m a geek! A self proclaimed, very happy to be, geek! Not popular!”

“Lily, Lily, Lily…you are a geek, yes, but that doesn’t mean you’re not popular. Everyone loves you.” said James in a very superior voice.

She was shaking her head in disbelief. “If by popular you mean book reading, would rather finish homework than watch quidditch, doesn’t care what anyone thinks, is completely, totally barking mad, would sleep in the library if allowed, ridiculously socially challenged muggle born, ignorant of wizarding customs, shunted by one of the Hogwarts majorities, and completely, completely… ** _so very completely_** weird…if that’s what you mean by popular then yes, I’ll admit to it.” By the time she’d finished she was slightly flushed through the cheeks.

James looked a little flushed too, though he was frowning. He ignored Slughorn who was chuckling and shot back “ No, by popular I mean head girl, who remembers everybody’s name, and Merlin only knows how you do it, everyone loves you…except probably that Hogwarts **_minority_** who’s opinions aren’t worth anything anyway. The teachers love you, oh god do the teachers love you. You’re cheery, funny, smart and how you call yourself socially challenged I do not know because you keep your cool in every situation and do it with so much ease. The only people who don’t like you are jealous of you and I don’t blame them, what’s not to be jealous of? That’s what I mean by popular Lily Evans!”

She sat a moment, open mouthed and staring at him before she replied “You need your head seeing to James Potter. Barking mad you are. Completely.”

 

*

 

** just clearing out some of the little oneshot drabbles in my notebooks and thought I'd post a couple.  **


End file.
